


The Warmest Hugs

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Fight Like A Krogan, Run Like A Leopard [12]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, Post-Mass Effect 3, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Lianne awoke from her nightmares with tears in her eyes.





	The Warmest Hugs

Lianne awoke from her nightmares with tears in her eyes. She sighed, sitting up and quickly wiping them away as she tried to banish the last remnants of the nightmare from her mind. Beside her, Kaidan stirred in his sleep, opening his eyes to find his wife with her head resting in her hands.  
“Hey. You okay?” He murmured, sitting up.  
“Yeah, just a bad dream.” She assured him, meeting his eyes and giving him a fake smile. Kaidan pulled her into a hug and slowly Lianne’s fake smile melted into a real one. Kaidan always gave the warmest hugs.


End file.
